The Sanguine Chronicles
by Sanguine Blade
Summary: The Sequel to Sanguine: The Origins Saga. When a pony is discovered outside a back water town, it is up to a group of three ponies to help Sanguine find there memories. What will happen and how will he react to his tragic past? Find out yourself...
1. Chapter 1 The Pony From Nowhere

_The Sanguine Chronicles_

Chapter: 1

The Stallion from Nowhere

It was a beautiful day in the small village of Hoofville. A small city not far from The EverFree forest.

A Pegasus pony was gliding through the woods around the village. His name was Forrest. Forrest was a brown Pegasus stallion with a leaf green mane and two leaves crossing each other with a small breeze as his mark. "Ah the forest is always so peaceful." He said. He continued flying when he came to a small hill in a green field. "Is that a pony down their?!" He exclaimed. He stared at a black bump on the hill. Whatever it was the thing was curled up tight. Forrest couldn't see it eyes or anything other than the black mass of fur. "Well I best ask them where they're doing there."

Forrest flew down and shook the creature. It didn't wake up and Forrest gasped. He saw it was a stallion. However, it was covered in blood across its front chest from who knows what. "What?! Oh my god he needs medical attention!"

Forrest picked up the stallion careful not to wake him. The blood was dried so it didn't get on him. He flew his best back to Hoofville. Forrest took the pony to the doctor and then resumed his work. The day passed and Forrest went to sleep in his cabin after leaving a note. He reminded himself to check on the new stallion he had found.

Who was that pony? Why was he covered in blood? The next morning, Forrest walked towards the hospital then stopped as he saw a good friend. "Hey Jessica?" He spoke. The pink and purple mare turned around and smiled. "How's it going Forrest?" Jessica replied. She was Hoofville's local plant seller. She smiled back at Forrest while fumbling with her glasses. Jessica was a nice pony with a poinsettia mark. "Where are you going?" She asked as she followed Forrest. "The hospital" Forrest replied.

The two continued trotting towards the hospital. "So what brings you to the hospital anyway?" She asked. "I found a stallion on the edges of the woods. I felt it best to bring him here and check on him today." Forrest said with a twinge of nervousness in his voice. "So what does this pony look like?" Jessica asked curiously. "Dark black with a blood red mane with black highlights. I have no idea who he is though." Forrest said. "Well I think you were still very kind." Jessica said giving Forrest a pat on the back. Forrest made a subtle grin "Thanks Jessie." He said giving her a hug.

The two stumbled into the hospital. A nice nurse mare greeted them. "Ah Mr. Forrest what brings you here?" The nurse said. She wore simple white nurse attire with a small hat. "Just wanted to know if that new pony was okay." He said looking more nervous. "Well the blood we found was cleaned off but he is still unconscious. We hope he wakes soon. After all, he is a male alicorn and that leaves questions to answer." She said the last part almost nonchalantly.

Forrest and Jessica were shocked. "He is an alicorn?! Why didn't you tell me?!" She turned to Forrest Pulling him close with her magic. "I had no idea. His coat really hides those wings well I guess." He said trying to wrestle out of the magic grip Jessica had. After a minute of being stared at by her. She let him go with a sigh of defeat. "Is it possible we could visit him?" She asked chirpily. "He is in room 3." The nurse replied after glancing at a clipboard. "Thank you." Forrest said.

The two walked a short distance to a room at the back of the hospital. The two stared at the door before Forrest slowly opened it. In a white bed sat an unmoving black pony. "So this is him?" Jessica asked quietly. Forrest nodded "Yes it is." He said edging towards the bed. The two came closer and looked the pony all over. His wings were tucked tight to his body and his mane covered his horn almost entirely. His mane was overgrown as if the stallion hadn't been groomed in years.

"I never took this good a look at him. It looks like grooming wasn't on the top of his list before he ended up here." Forrest commented. "That does beg the question of how he got here in the first place." She pondered. "I am not sure. He wasn't close to any other villages in that clearing. It's as if he came from nowhere." He said thinking about where he found the stallion.

The two stopped when they heard a yawn. They turned to see the pony that had been unconscious was slowly waking up. "*Yawn* Where am I? Who am I? What is this place?" The stallion asked. Clearly puzzled as to what was going on. The stranger turned and saw the two ponies. "Do I know you?" He asked looking at the two strangers. The two stood silent. "Oh come on I need some mind jogging. Please tell me where I am." He stated trying to get any sets of bearings.

Jessica nudged Forrest. "Oh my bad. My name is Forrest and this is my friend Jessica Poinsettia." Forrest said. "Please to meet you mister…um sorry I don't know your name." Jessica said nervously. "I'm…I'm… I believe my name was…Sanguine." The stallion said. "Where are you from?" Forrest asked. Sanguine looked at him with slight anger. "Hey I have no idea where I am or what is going on. I barely remember my name for goodness sake!" Sanguine stated.

Forrest snapped into a bow remembering just what type of pony he was talking to. "I am sorry. You are in the humble village of Hoofville. Sir Sanguine." Sanguine looked puzzled at the statement. "Sir?" Sanguine asked. Jessica looked confused at the question. "Well you are an alicorn. That makes you royalty." She spoke after clearing her throat. "I don't know if I am royalty. I feel like I have always been like this. Anyhow do you know a place where I could get answers?" Sanguine asked.

Forrest Thought for a moment. Hoofville was not the most popular places, so it didn't have much of a library. Then he spoke "Well Ponyville isn't far from here. We are so small the map doesn't even show us on it". That is the closest place with a good library. Sanguine jumped to his hooves. Stretching and popping joints. "Well I best be going. I need to find out more about who I am and maybe I can find something on myself. Which way is Ponyville?" He asked.

Jessica held Sanguine in place. "Are you crazy? You just woke up from being unconscious, you have some sort of memory loss and now you just want to go gallivanting off?!" Jessica shouted. "Well yes. I need answers and since I can't get that here, I must go somewhere where I can." Sanguine said. Jessica looked to Forrest who stepped forward. "Well if you are going I'm coming with you." Forrest said. Jessica was shocked by this. "What?" She questioned angrily. "I have always wanted to see the world. So I am coming along. "Very well lead the way Forrest." Sanguine replied gesturing to the door.

So the two stepped out of the hospital and walked towards a dirt trail. "This is the Path to Ponyville. We must be careful because it goes through a bit of the EverFree forest" Forrest said. Sanguine simply nodded "Very well, let's get going." Sanguine said. So the two set off on the wooded path towards Ponyville. They stopped when Jessica teleported in front of them. She was cross. "I know I cannot stop you but I'm not staying either! I need a change of pace anyhow." She aid calming down. The two simply grinned. "Alright. Let's head along." Sanguine said gesturing to the woods.

So the trio began the walk to Ponyville…


	2. Chapter 2 Mysteries Arise

_The Sanguine Chronicles_

Chapter 2

On The Road to Answers

It was a beautiful sunset as our three adventurers walked along the road from Hoofville to Ponyville. However, they were getting exhausted of walking.

"Hey I think we should stop." Jessica said panting and her legs shaking. Forrest and Sanguine halted. Sanguine looked to Forrest. "She is right. The woods can be dangerous for traveling at night." Forrest replied. "Oh come on, It cannot be that bad. Can it?" Sanguine asked. "I have been in these woods since I could fly. Trust me when I say it can be dangerous." Forrest stated firmly. Sanguine merely shrugged "Very well. We best gather supplies for camp." Sanguine said.

"Well I can get us a camp near that tree. Forrest said pointing to a thick and sturdy evergreen. "I have light spells so I'll grab some water." Jessica said and left with the canteens. Sanguine looked back to Forrest "I guess I'll help you then Forrest." He said. "Hmm. I'll grab some branches for a fire." Sanguine said as he started looking for fallen twigs. Before long, Sanguine had a large pile of twigs and branches made in a fire pit. Forrest looked shocked at the amount of wood they had. " _How did he get all this_?" Forrest thought. After a few minutes, the tree base of the tree propped up a small lean-to. "Well…we're done." Said Forrest. He panted before he collapsed onto the ground.

Despite all the wood grabbing, Sanguine was still wide awake. He picked Forrest up and carried him into the lean-to. He set him down on the ground inside the shack before leaving to get some food. " _Something tells me this guy is not as normal as I hoped. I mean what was that he just did?_ " He thought as he drifted into a nap. He woke up heard a knock on the on the shack. It was Jessica back with plenty of water floating in her magic. She set the canteens on the inside of the shack.

"Phew! Looks like you did some good work Forrest." She said. "Thanks Jessica. It was tiring but that stranger is still out getting food." He said. Jessica was shocked. She looked out to see Sanguine holding a bag in his mouth with berries and flowers. "How?" She asked. Sanguine placed the bag on the floor "I don't know. I just found these and smelled them. They don't seem dangerous. "Well we have plenty of food for tonight and tomorrow so we should get some sleep." Jessica said yawning and curling up on the ground. So the trio ponies laid down on the floor and fell fast asleep.

The next morning the trio was up not long past 7 o clock. Sanguine yawned "morning guys." he said. "Morning" replied Jessica as she rubbed the sand from her eyes and Forrest did the same. "Now then, we best get walking again." Sanguine said as he grabbed the sack of food. "Agreed. If we go at the same pace as yesterday, we will be there by dawn tomorrow." Forrest said looking at the map. Jessica refilled the water into three canteens and distributed them. Then they continued down the path.

"So Sanguine. Found any new memories?" Forrest asked hopefully. "I did have some memory flash last night. However, it was too blurred to make anything out. Jessica frowned before putting on a face of determination. "Well when we get to Ponyville, we can find out more from the library and perhaps the princess." She said. Sanguine was puzzled by this new information. "Princess?" Sanguine asked confused. "You haven't heard? Princess Twilight lives in that town. Maybe she will have some answers too." Forrest said and this made Sanguine smile. "Whelp all the more reason to keep moving. Onward! Wow I really need something better to say." Sanguine said.

So the three continued on. After a while they had slowed in their pace. Suddenly there was a rustling in the woods next to the path. Forrest looked around into the woods. "That cannot be good." He said. Then a large manticore came out of the woods and roared at them. Jessica and Forrest were petrified for a moment before Jessica managed to speak. "Run!" she yelled.

Forrest tried to fly back but the manticore swatted him into the ground. Forrest tried to crawl back but the manticore had him practically pinned. The manticore picked up Forrest who lay unconscious and limp like a bag of broken bones. The creature was about to slash his head…when suddenly. "No!" Yelled Sanguine and Suddenly, Sanguine erupted into a black and red aura. His body was pulsing with a red and black glow. "You think you can mess with me. Well let's see how good of a play toy you make." Sanguine spoke in a demented sounding voice. "Let's Play!"

Sanguine shot forward into the manticore at the speed of an asteroid. The creature flew into a tree. Its front now bleeding from the strong hit. "Aww look at you, one hit and you're broken as you should be. Now I'll be taking what I want from you." Sanguine said as he placed a hoof on the manticore. An aura enveloped the two and a flash went off. The manticore was there but still highly injured and could barely move. "I'm letting you live but if you come near me or my own again, I will take the rest of that energy. Now GO!" He yelled.

The manticore sprinted away into the forest. Sanguine picked up his friends and held them close. He looked at Jessica and in the place of that demented expression seemed another who was kind and honorable. "Hang on tight! He said and then he started galloping. After a few seconds he was jetting through the sky like a bullet. They didn't stop until they landed in a small alley in PonyVille. Sanguine set them down. His glow slowly dissipated and then Sanguine passed out. "Sanguine? Are you okay?" She asked in a panic as she put her ear to his chest.

"Phew. Just magic burnout thank Celestia." She said as she grabbed the two in her aura and pulled them to a more comfortable place in the alley. She set Forrest into a way where his body would heal properly. As for what happened earlier, Jessica didn't know what to think. So they all fell asleep in that alleyway. They had reached their destination. They were now in Ponyville…


	3. Chapter 3 Answers and Acquaintances

_The Sanguine Chronicles_

Chapter: 3

Answers and Acquaintances

It was a dawn in Ponyville. A beautiful mare by the name of Gold Waters was trotting around in the bright light of the rising sun _. "The beauty of the dawn is_ _unsurpassed_. " She thought as she strolled down one of the main roads. She continued down the path when she heard a sound of ponies snoring. "What pony could that be?" She said as she followed the sound. She turned to see three ponies passed out in an alleyway. "Oh my god! Is that pony bleeding?" she whispered, trying not to wake them just yet.

She stared at a brown and green pony. His fur was dark with dried blood. " _I best get them up."_ She thought

She nudged the passed out Pegasus. He slowly awoke but stopped moving when pain shot through him. "Ow, my chest feels broken." Forrest said. Gold Waters breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness you are okay." She said trying to help heal him. After a small time, his bones were at least fixed but pain was still there.

"Wow, I guess that the manticore just knocked me off my feet. Thank you." He said. Gold Water's eyes shot open. "You got into a fight with a manticore?" She almost yelled. "Yes we were on our way to PonyVille. Come to think of it, what town is this?" he asked. Gold raised her brow in confusion. "This is Ponyville mister. You are lucky you got here. Any longer and you wouldn't be back up so easily." She said checking her healing magic's work.

"Well Jessica and Sanguine must've got me here quicker than expected." Forrest said. This chatting slowly woke Jessica from her sleep. "*Yawn* morning Forrest. I'm so glad you are still alive. That manticore nearly killed you." She said hugging him carefully. "Thanks for getting me here. How did that happen? What happened to the manticore?" He asked Jessica. Jessica froze for a moment remembering what had happened. "Well…I was frozen in fear after seeing what happened to you. That manticore was about to kill you but…" Her voice trailed off. "Sanguine saw you about to die and he…snapped. He hit that manticore so hard it lay broken. He did something to it but let it live." She said shakily.

Gold Waters looked over at the still sleeping Sanguine. "That black pony took on a manticore alone?!" She shouted but was quickly shushed by the others. "It seems he has some…strange abilities to say the least. Whatever happened in his past must have been awoken by seeing someone about to die." Jessica said. "You could say that again." Forrest said while still processing what he had heard.

"Well you two look like you could use a bite to eat. Follow me back to my place. I'll make some tea and sandwiches." God said. The two thought over it. "Sounds good." Said Forrest. Forrest and Jessica got to their hooves and followed Gold Waters. "Are you sure you friend will be okay?" She asked. Forrest looked back to Sanguine who was still sleeping. "He'll be fine. He is probably tired from his fight and the fight." Jessica said.

So the three walked off to grab some breakfast. They came to a small cottage and the trio walked inside. The house was one floor and very sparse in terms of furniture but it was very well lit. "So what was your name? I don't think you really told us." Forrest asked. "I am Gold Waters. I am just a simple assistant to her highness Twilight. She is always insisting that I just move in but I like my home very much." She said sipping her cup of tea. "You help the princess?" Jessica asked. Gold simply nodded. "Her and her apprentice yes. I still have some time before I tend to my work at the castle." She said.

Forrest simply looked at Gold Waters surprised. "Fascinating." He said. Gold sipped her tea before putting the empty cup down. "So what do you two do?" She asked. Jessica fixed her glasses and spoke. "Well I am Jessica Poinsettia and I was a botanist of sorts back in our village." She said. "I am Forrest Gust and I help with weather as well as monitored the forest around the village. However I came here for a change of pace and some adventure." Forrest said. Gold looked to Jessica as if to ask her why she came along "I came to make sure he wasn't being an idiot." Jessica stated bluntly.

Gold refilled her tea before speaking again. "And this friend of yours. Why is he here?" She asked. "He has amnesia. So we brought him here to jog his mind with the royal library Princess Twilight owns." Forrest replied. "Actually, do you think the princess could help us?" Jessica asked with a twinge of hope. "You could try to ask her. At the very least I could get you access to the library in the castle. It is the third best in the whole land." She said happily. Forrest sighed. "It's better than nothing." He said. Forrest continued munching on his sandwich and Jessica took a sip of her tea.

 _Meanwhile…_

Sanguine slowly opened his eyes. "Oh my, that was a strange night. Hey…where is Jessica and Forrest?" He said. Sanguine looked around the empty alleyway. "Well I best go look for them. However, I'll need a disguise." He said. He ripped some old cloth that was lying on the ground and threw it over his wings. " _That covers the wings. Now I best be going_." He thought.

So Sanguine trotted down the road towards the center of town. He saw a mare with a star mark on her flank. He trotted up to her and spoke. "Excuse me mam?" he asked. The mare turned around. "Yes?" the mare replied. "Can you tell me what this town is? I arrived late." He said. The mare didn't reply for a moment. "You are in Ponyville mister." She said. Sanguine's mind was so excited for he had finally arrived. "I am looking for a high quality library. I got hit with amnesia and I need to jog my memory by reading." He said. The mare smiled kindly. "Oh well follow me. I can take you to the best library in town." She said. Sanguine followed the mare to a beautiful castle on the edge of town.

"My name is Starlight Glimmer. What is yours?" She asked as they walked. "I go by Sanguine. Thank you for helping me Ms. Glimmer" he replied. She blushed slightly at the praise. "Oh please, just call me Starlight." She said. The two walked up to the castle and Starlight pushed in the door. "Wait! Shouldn't we knock?" He asked a little worried that they would get in trouble for barging in. Starlight simply grinned. "It's okay. I am trusted by the princess." She said stepping inside. "Very well. Continue." He said after a moment of hesitation.

The two made their way to a large library. "Finally. Now let me see what answers I can get." He said determined looking through books. Sanguine set to work reading all he could. "You seem to be going a little fast. How can you understand anything at that speed?" She asked confused. "I don't know. My mind just seems to understand things quickly somehow." He said equally perplexed by his reading skills. "Okay then. I'll see you later." She said.

Sanguine moved from book to book very quickly. After many hours he had read all he could for a while. "Well so now I at least have a better grip on the world now. However, it all seems so foreign to me. Do you know anything to unlock my memories?" He asked. Starlight pondered. "I'm not sure because memory magic is very limited. We would need to ask Twilight for a better answer." She said. This, made Sanguine frown in disappointment.

Just then, three other ponies walked in. "Hi Gold waters! Who are your friends?" She asked looking at the unicorn and Pegasus. Sanguine turned to see the new arrivals. "Ah there you are Forrest and Jessica. Where were you?" He asked. "Hey Sanguine. We were looking for help to get you answers but it seems you made it here yourself. So did you find anything out?" He replied. Sanguine lowered his head and spoke. "About the world yes but not about myself. I am in no records in here." He said sighing slightly. "Well we could always ask Twilight for assistance. Do you know where she is Starlight?" Gold Waters asked. Starlight thought for a moment. "She should be in the map room." Starlight replied.

So the group walked to the large double doors in the center of the castle. They opened the doors and a tall purple alicorn mare with long hair turned to face them. "Hello Starlight and Gold Waters. What brings these ponies here?" She asked. Sanguine stepped forward. "You Majesty, I am Sanguine and I have lost my memories. I came to this town to find answers in records or books but I found nothing I was told you could maybe unlock them." He said. Twilight stepped down from her throne. "I shall try my best mister Sanguine but I cannot promise anything.

Twilight focused her magic and a beam shot into Sanguine's forehead. His eyes glowed white. Memories flashed around him but they were still fuzzy. He came to a special memory. The fuzziness became clear and there, he saw a pony in a lab coat. "Are you my father?" A child's voice asked. "Yes. I am…, your father. You are Sanguine Blade and are my son." An older voice said but his name was lost in a sea of static in Sanguine's mind. He could only see a blur of gray and white surrounded by a light. "This place is beautiful." He heard the child say but he couldn't see what the voice was looking at. Then, one voice spoke out. "…Is he okay?" A voice spoke. Very feminine in its sound.

Then Sanguine was snapped out of his memory as Twilight stop the spell. "I heard him. I heard my father but It was too muddled to see his real appearance other than he was gray and white." Sanguine said. "I would help but that spell takes a lot of magic. I am tired because of it. Whatever blocked your mind is determined to keep it sealed." Princess Twilight said. Forrest helped his friend up as the spell had caused him to lose his footing. "What else did you see?" Forrest asked. "I saw a black void and a light around my father. He did say my full name is Sanguine Blade." Sanguine replied. Was the light artificial or sunlight?" Jessica asked. "I believe it was artificial. However I also heard a female call for someone but I couldn't hear the name in the static" He said.

"I am sorry I couldn't help you as much as you hoped but I think I might know a good place you should go. I recommend you go to Canterlot. The Royal Archives could help you and maybe the Princesses Celestia and Luna could help." Said Princess Twilight. "Thank you Princess Twilight. You have helped us a lot already." Forrest said. "It was a pleasure and please call me Twilight Forrest." She replied.

"I thank you Twilight. Now I best be off. Until next time." Sanguine said as he started to walk away. "Wait for me!" Forrest said which made Sanguine stop. "You're not getting rid of us yet Sanguine." Jessica said. Sanguine simply smiled and the trio walked away

Gold Waters watched them leave and didn't notice Twilight walk up to her and drape a wing. "What is it Gold?" Twilight asked. Gold looked to the hall then back. "May I please go with them Twilight. I want to see the world and I maybe could help them with books smarts." Gold Waters pleaded. Twilight giggled softly. "Okay then. Here is some parchment for you to send reports to me on your adventure." She said levitating saddlebags along with some scrolls. "Thank you. I won't let you down!" Gold Waters said as she raced after the trio.

"Let's hope you find what you're looking for Sanguine…let's hope." Twilight said as she returned to her throne.


	4. Chapter 4 Making Bits

_The Sanguine Chronicles_

Chapter 4

Making Some Quick Bits

Our heroes progressed down to the train station at the edge of Ponyville. Sanguine grinded to a halt when he thought of something. "So do either of you have currency?" Sanguine asked. This also halted Forrest and Jessica. So, they checked their saddle bags. "I only brought the essentials for roughing it." Forrest said closing his bags. "And I brought mainly food and water." Jessica sighed.

They heard the sound of running hooves coming closer. "I got some bits!" the pony said. The three turned to Gold Waters who was coming their way. "What are you doing here? Don't you have duties?" Forrest asked. "I decided to join in your adventure. I thought I could be of help." Gold replied. Forrest and Jessica pondered this when Sanguine stepped up to Gold Waters. "Welcome aboard then!" Sanguine said cheerfully. "What?!" The other three said. "You seem like a kind mare and highly intelligent. More knowledge is always good. So do you have bits for the train?" Sanguine said.

Gold Waters shook her head to focus her head. "I have enough for two only. So does anyone else got bits?" She asked. Sanguine shook his head. "Afraid not. Any bright ideas?" Sanguine asked the others. The group thought carefully. "We could just have two hitch a ride in an empty car." Jessica said. "I think we should be smarter than that. We got to get some more bits the nice way." Gold Waters replied. "Well is there anywhere we could make quick cash?" Forrest asked.

The group continued to think when Sanguine noticed something. "I think we have our answer." Sanguine said. Sanguine pointed from his cloth to a poster. The poster was for a day worth of work on Sweet Apple Acres. It was offering more than enough for the train tickets for the other two.

"Oh yes, they were offering this to newcomers. After all, only three ponies can work so much of the orchards. "Gold waters said. "I know trees and I have bucked a few back in Hoofville. I can do it!" Forrest said determined to get the bits. "Maybe I could help too. I have my magic. Plus we might need some extra bits." Jessica said. "The Apple Family strictly only allows for hooves on work. So you wouldn't be allowed to use the magic you have." Gold Waters clarified. "Darn!" Jessica said kicking up some dirt. "Then it's settled. I'll be going to find some more "clean" attire." He said pulling on the worn fabric he had thrown over his wings. "I'll take you to Rarity. She makes clothing here." She replied.

So the groups split up. "So, what is this Rarity like?" Sanguine asked. "Well she is a very nice mare. She makes clothing for Manehattan and Canterlot. Here we are." Gold Water said. The two came to an elegant building. Gold Waters pushed open the door causing a bell to chime. A white mare with purple hair turned their way. "Welcome to Carousel Boutique! Oh Gold Waters, to what do I hold the pleasure?" Rarity asked while looking at the stallion Gold had brought in. "I need some adventurer's garbs Ms. Rarity." Sanguine said. "Oh very well mister. Anything in mind?" Rarity asked while holding a notebook. "Sanguine Ms. Rarity and just something that looks nice and can take a beating on the road. Also I need to disguise some wings and my face. Just to not stand out too much." He replied.

Rarity frowned slightly. "Well I will try. It shall be done before tomorrow." Rarity said. "Good, we don't have to leave until tomorrow anyway. We have some friends who took on the apple volunteer job." Sanguine said satisfied at the news. Rarity perked her ears. "Oh I see. That makes it easier. Well see you tomorrow!" Rarity said returning to work. The two stepped out of the door back to Gold Water's house.

Meanwhile…

Forrest and Jessica trotted to a beautiful orchard next to the forest's edge. They came to the main house and knocked on the door. "Are you sure this will work?" Jessica asked Forrest with worry. "We'll do fine. We just do our best." Forrest replied. An Orange mare opened the door. "What can I do for ya?" Apple Jack asked. Jessica nudged Forrest. "We are here for the quick volunteer work on the flyer." Forrest said after clearing his throat and grabbing the flyer from his bag.

Apple Jack looked over the two ponies. "Well you two look like you could help us very much. We need one to buck in the fields and one to help with maintenance." AJ said. "I am a more woodsy type. I will do the bucking." Forrest replied. "I guess then I'll help with the maintenance." Jessica said sheepishly. "Alright then. Mr. Pegasus come with me. Big Mac!" Apple Jack yelled to someone in the house. A large red pony came up.

"Eeeyup." Said Big Mac. "This unicorn is here to help with the maintenance work. Show her what needs to be done." Apple Jack said. Big mac nodded and motioned Jessica to follow. Forrest was hard at work bucking the trees at a tremendous pace. Apple Jack was stunned by the ethic of him. "How did you learn to do this?" she asked. Forrest wiped his brow. "Well, when many ponies need to multi task to keep the town alive, you pick up many tricks." Forrest replied. "Well I'll be darned. I'm impressed." She said.

Jessica and Big Mac worked on simple barn work. Jessica levitated tools and other things. While Big Mac worked hard hammering in nails and placing in boards. "Is this all?" Jessica asked. Big Mac lowered a hammer. "Eeyup." He replied. "Phew. My magic is starting to take a toll." Jessica said wiping her two walked away from the fixed barn and towards the inside. Apple Jack and Forrest also came in with a few sandwiches and juice.

"We brought yawl some food." Apple Jack said putting down the meal. Everyone sat down and ate their meal. After a while, Apple Jack spoke again. "So why did you take the job anyway?" She asked. "We needed money for the train." Forrest said. "Yes. We have business in Canterlot." she continued. This left AJ curious. "What would you be doing in Canterlot?" She asked. "We are helping out a friend. We wanted to come with him." Forrest said and Jessica nodded in agreement. "Well do ya got a place for the night?" AJ asked. "Ms. Gold Waters is allowing us to rest at her place. She wanted to join on our little adventure." Jessica said. AJ picked up the empty plates and silverware. "Well you best be heading back. The train for Canterlot arrives early tomorrow." She stated.

So the two departed for the home of Gold Waters. They saw Sanguine and Gold sitting around. One was reading while the other was off on their own drinking some tea. "Ah, there you are." Sanguine said as he closed the book. "How went the bit collecting?" Gold Waters asked without looking their way. Forrest held up a small bag of bits. "We have enough. We best get to bed soon."

Sanguine put the book on the coffee table and laid down on the couch. "night." He said pulling a blanket over himself. The other three went to sleep. While everyone was sleeping, Sanguine was dreaming. He saw the blurry image of two ponies talking to another fuzzy figure in the dream. "This is… he will be your teacher." The closest one said. That one sounded like his father. "Hello there." Said the further blur. The figure was too blurry to make out and the voice sounded distorted and unclear. Then the memory flashed away as he heard a distorted noisy static sound but he couldn't see anything. His vision returned to see something. It was a blurry pony who was looking down at him. "Doctor, is he okay?" said the same feminine voice from last time but the voice was distant again.

Then his vision went black and he stopped dreaming…


	5. Chapter 5 An Interesting Train Ride

_The Sanguine Chronicles_

Chapter 5

An Interesting Train Ride

The golden rays of dawn landed inside the home of Gold Waters. Everyone slowly started waking up. "Morning. How long do we have till the train arrives?" Sanguine said. "We have enough time for breakfast. Then we got to be at the station." Jessica replied. "Well that is good." Forrest commented. "I got some water and toast ready." Gold said bringing food from the kitchen. "Perfect!" Sanguine cheered, the group sat and ate their meal. All but Sanguine chatted about their dreams. "This meal is swell." He commented as he finished the meal. The rest finished off their meals and they stood up. "You three best get ready. I must head over to the boutique to get some more "special" garments." Sanguine said. So Sanguine departed while the others packed. It was also an excuse for him to be alone for a little bit. Forrest kept the essentials such as food, water and a few tools. Jessica kept much of the same but with a few books and a backup pair of glasses.

"Whelp we best get going." Forrest said standing up and stretching. The others nodded and the trio set off for the station. They arrived at the station and saw a pony in a black hooded cloak with red highlights and some small designs around the hood. The pony saw the group and slid four tickets from his sleeves. "Got the tickets." The figure asked. "Do we know you?" Forrest asked with a twinge of worry that this figure was a lifted his cloak hood and the others sighed with relief.

"Oh it's only you Sanguine." Forrest said. "I like the new clothing." Jessica commented. Gold Waters merely smiled. "Rarity doesn't mess around." She said politely. "This was more suitable for our travels to come. I believe this won't be the last stop for us on this adventure." Sanguine replied. "Well we best board the train." Said Forrest pointing to the guard calling for boarders. The group boarded the train and sat in their seats. The train wasn't that busy, so the group was more secluded from any other passengers. The whistle weeshed loudly and the pistons slowly began pumping down the rails.

"So we are going to see the rulers?" Sanguine asked. After all he was still not the best informed. "Princess Celestia and Luna, yes. They live in the castle you can see out the window. The group looked out and their eyes widened. "*Whistle* that is one heck of a home." Forrest said. "It is a grand sight when you see it for your first time. " Gold Waters replied while reminiscing about see the castle for the first time. "Well, we have at least we can't lose sight of our goal once there." Sanguine said. "I really wish we had done more then gotten cleaned up. Now I feel underdressed." Jessica said. "Well we didn't have the time." Said Forrest. "I agree. If you wanted to be on this train we didn't have time or money for extra clothes aside from that cloak." Gold Waters replied. "It will be fine. We just need to get more clues. However, that requires the princesses having the key to getting us on the right path." Sanguine stated.

"Well I am going to read the map I brought. How about you guys?" Forrest said. "I am going to get us some drinks. The ride will take a while." Jessica said getting up from her seat. "I'll give you a hand. What about you Sanguine?" she asked. "I'm gonna nap. I didn't have the most…relaxing of sleeps" He said lying down. "Alright. See you two later!" She said as they departed to the dining car.

The two girls stepped out and Forrest pulled out his map. Sanguine stretched out near the window of the train car and fell asleep. In his dreams, Sanguine was bombarded with flashes. He couldn't see anything but heard many voices and noises. He heard the sounds of yelling. He heard the sounds of him and his father talking and laughing again but he heard felt himself fall in through air. "Doctor is he okay?" he heard again. Why was that voice always there? Then a pain lanced through him. "Ah! Oh just a dream." Sanguine panted as he whipped up out of his sleep. Forrest looked around scared.

"What is it? Did someone break in?" Forrest asked with fear. "No. Just a more intense vision then before. Hopefully that's a good sign." Sanguine replied. The two heard a sound of a scream ring out. The two dashed in to see a few ponies with weapons holding passengers against their will. Including their friends "Look what we have here. We missed a few!" The supposed leader said. Turning to face the new arrivals. Two bandits came forward but Forrest and Sanguine stayed defensive. They knocked Forrest onto the ground with a kick to his nose. Forrest's nose bled as it was broken. "Just give up and give us any valuables you got." The bandit who kicked him said. "Yeah." His friend agreed. "Let us have the mares and the money and we'll be gone." The other bandit continued. The two pinned down Forrest and the leader walked closely to Jessica. "What a beautiful little flower. Perfect for plucking." The leader said sniffing Jessica's mane. He looked at his broken friend and the mare being touched against her will.

Sanguine's head fell then he let out, in a low voice, "I'll break you." Sanguine slowly lifted his head up and his eyes started to glow. His eyes became blood red with black background and red streaks of mana was enveloping him. His aura danced around him like a fire as he floated in the air. "I'll break you!" He shouted. Sanguine knocked a bandit with his hoof and the bandit landed on the other side of the car. With a bone shattering crunch. The other bandit dropped his blade and slowly backed away. "Oh what's wrong? You are going to make this boring retreating like that." Sanguine said in a sadistic tone. He picked up the knife and used his magic to fling it with the speed of a darting arrow. The bandit was held by his impaled hoof against the wall. "Who are you?" the leader said. "I am Sanguine Blade. Remember me for this is your last sight." He replied. Sanguine used his magic to slowly break the bones in his opponent while the foe screamed in agony.

"Sanguine!" Forrest yelled. Sanguine turned his neck. After staring a long time at Forrest, his grin faded and turned into one of a more civil, nobler frown. He unpinned the bandit from the wall and levitated his leader to him. "I've made my point clear. Now if I catch you doing anything else to these ponies until we arrive I shall finish what I started." Sanguine said, his voice opposite of the oerson he was mere seconds ago. He turned to his friends "I'm sorry I couldn't have stopped him sooner." He spoke. Then, he fell to the ground unconscious.

Jessica and Forrest looked around to see the gruesome sight. Ponies were scared as they saw the shattered bandit and the other one left alive with a large hole in his hoof from the knife. A doctor checked the two and did what he could to fix them till they arrived. "Something is definitely wrong in his mind." Jessica said. "Yes but that no one but the princesses could understand this problem. All we can do is make sure he doesn't do that again." Forrest said.

After an uncomfortable hour, the passengers congratulated Sanguine and his friends for helping them. Sanguine was very puzzled. However, his friends could only look at him with hints of fear behind their eyes as they went to the sleeping coaches.


	6. Chapter 6 Soothing Nerves

_The Sanguine Chronicles_

Chapter 6

Soothing Nerves

The train blared its whistle as it puffed into the station. The train screeched as it finally stopped. "We are here. Let's get going." Sanguine said. The four departed the train and stopped in an alley to talk. "Sanguine we need to talk." Said Jessica. Sanguine quirked a brow. "Does this have to do with whatever happened on the train?" Sanguine replied. "Yes. You keep splitting into two different people." Forrest paused to gauge Sanguine's reaction. "Or three but we aren't sure. One of you is a sadistic pony while the other snaps into a very chivalrous tone." Forrest continued. "How is it happening?" Sanguine said fearful of these events. "The sadistic side comes out when we are threatened by cruel people. The other always comes to apologize or fix what the other did." Jessica concluded. Sanguine just fell on his haunches from fear of himself and shock.

Gold Waters put a hoof on his shoulder. "It's okay Sanguine. We will meet with the princesses, tell them your story and see what is best." She said. Sanguine rose slowly from the ground and nodded, throwing his hood back over his head. The group left the alley. "The Castle is clear across Mane Street" Gold Waters said. Leading the group through the street. Ponies dressed in formal attire looked at the group of mostly cloth less ponies with disdain and hints of anger. Many stared at Sanguine's cloak and made him feel like their stares would melt the cloak right off his body. They eventually made it to the front gate.

"Halt! State your business." A white unicorn guard said sternly at them. Jessica readjusted her glasses anxiously. "I am Gold Waters of Ponyville. Personal secretary to Princess Twilight Sparkle and I seek an audience with the princesses." She said. The guard hesitated for a moment, looking over the group before lifting his spear. "Proceed to the main hall. You will wait there until the majesties are ready to receive you. Morning court is just wrapping up so watch yourself." The guard said. The group entered the massive doors and walked to a large room outside of the royal throne room. His friends went to get a meal.

Sanguine shuttered under his cloak. _Would the princesses be kind? Would they be able to help? Would they kill him for being an unknown stranger?_ He thought. "Heya Mister!" A voice rang out. He looked around to see himself alone except for a purplish unicorn. She looked to be about 12 from her height and structure. "What is it little one?" Sanguine said while keeping his face hidden in the cloak. "Why are you scared?" She asked and Sanguine's mind froze. "What are you talking about little one?" He said defensively. The filly just smiled. "Mom and Dad always said I was good with reading emotions. So what is wrong?" She said. He thought for a moment on what to do. Then he spoke. "It is my first time meeting the princesses. So I am nervous." Sanguine said. It wasn't wrong but it wasn't the full truth either.

The filly just hugged him. "It's okay. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are really nice. I've seen them when my momma bring me with her to work." She said. Sanguine didn't respond for a moment. Then he smiled and hugged the child back. "Thank you…little one." He said. "Dinky?! Where are you?" A voice called out. A slightly pink and purple mare with three gems on her flank walked in. The filly broke the hug. "Right here sis!" She said. The mare moved Dinky away from Sanguine. "I do apologize if she annoyed you." The mare said. "It's alright, this kind filly was just showing me some kindness" He said ruffling Dinky's mane. "Come on Dinky, Mom wants us home for dinner," The mare said to her sister. "Okay Sparkler." Dinky replied as the two left in the direction of the main entrance.

"Sanguine. We're back." His friends said. They saw a noticeable smile when he looked at them. "What are you smiling about?" Jessica asked in confusion. Sanguine turned back to where Dinky and her sister had left. "Oh nothing. I just had an act of kindness happen while you were gone. A mare opened the door to the throne room. "You wish to see the princesses?" The mare asked. They nodded and the mare waved them forward. Sanguine walked to the door that held the people who could help him find himself. Though that once act of kindness was kept in his heart as he trotted into the throne room.


	7. Chapter 7 More Answers

Chapter 7

New Questions Arise

The ceilings of the throne room towered above the group as they entered. To Sanguine the thrones might as well have been as far away to him as a star from a planet. A tall white alicorn with a rainbow of hair floated and moved through a nonexistent wind. A blue alicorn of his size was sitting next to her with the same ethereal feature on her starry mane. "Ah Gold Waters. What brings you here? Are these friends of yours?" The white alicorn spoke looking over Jessica and Forrest. Her eyes froze solid on the tall cloaked pony with them.

"Your majesties. These are my new friends Forrest, Jessica and Sanguine is the one in the cloak. We came for his sake." Gold Waters said bowing with Jessica and Forrest. Celestia stared at him before beckoning with a hoof. "Come forward my little pony. I am willing to help in any way I can." She said. Her soothing, almost melodic tone encouraged Sanguine to step forward. "Your majesties. I must ask that what I tell and show you not leave those here today." Sanguine said. Celestia nodded and with a quick flick of his wings, the cloak flew off.

Luna and Celestia looked on in shock. "A male alicorn? Where are you from?" Luna asked. Sanguine sighed "I have had my memories locked by strong magic. I have basic knowledge such as flight and average spells but anything else in my mind is locked. My past, my family, and all things I can't remember." Sanguine replied. "This is what you've come to us for?" Celestia asked with hints of sadness for the situation. Sanguine nodded his head. The two princesses looked at each other before nodding and stepping down to him. "We shall help you." Celestia said. He knelt down before the two. Magic coursed into his horn and he felt the same sensation as before.

"I am Deoxy, your father." Said a grey stallion. Then he disappeared. "Daddy!" a colt yelled out as tears could be heard. The sound of a knife sliding from flesh was heard. "Doctor, is he okay?" that female voice said. "Nooo!" He heard himself yell as he charged the manticore and beat it to a pulp. "Now I'll take what I want from you." He heard as an aura washed into him. Then he saw flashes of the fight on the train. Those poor stallions…

"Ah!" He yelled as he returned to consciousness. The sisters saw what he had and were shocked and saddened. He was sweating profusely as he lay on the ground holding his head. "What's wrong with me?" He said while looking to his hooves as if blood was spattered on them. He shook like a pony that was freezing in the cold of winter. Then…he felt a pair of wings drape onto him. He looked to see Celestia and Luna with sadness in sympathy and empathy in their eyes. "We are sorry. My sister and I know the pain of losing parents." She said letting tears fall.

However, Sanguine stopped crying and stood to full height. "His death wouldn't have been by his own hands. There has to be more. Uh! How can I find my answers when I don't know why I nearly killed anyone who attacks my friends?!" He yelled as he sat on his haunches. "I had something similar" Luna said. Sanguine just stared. "I was once a being of anger created from neglect. Yours means you had a traumatic experience that would make you want to kill." Luna finished. "He also has one that acts the opposite whenever the demon comes out." Jessica said. There was a moment of silence. "It might be his more kind side of his mind trying to restrain his more evil side." Celestia said. "It is his mind attempting to restore balance between the two sides that make up Sanguine." She continued.

"Is there any way to restore the rest of it?" Sanguine asked. Celestia sighed. "This is a special magic that we don't know of. The best hope would be to find the caster." She said. Sanguine nodded determined. "Then I will find him. Any place you recommend next?" He replied. "I would suggest the Crystal Empire. They have a large collection of knowledge and maybe princess Cadence can try unlocking your mind further. Love magic can do some mysterious things." Luna said and Celestia nodded in agreement. Sanguine was about to leave when he stopped. He turned to the princesses. "I thank you your highnesses. If there is any way I can repay such a debt?" He asked. The two looked at each other then back to him. "We can discuss such a thing later Sanguine. Your answers should come first." Celestia said.

The group returned to the outside of the castle. "Well. If you want to leave you can." Sanguine said looking at his friends. "This is my journey. I will not drag my new and first friends on my vendetta." He continued. The group was silent. Then Forrest stepped forward to touch Sanguine's shoulder. "I am not leaving my new friend hanging." He said. Gold Waters also put her hoof on his and Jessica, after hesitation, put her hoof to theirs. "Thank you." Sanguine said and hugged them. "Let's get going. We don't have much money so we best go on foot." Gold Waters said. So the group began their adventure to find more answers…


End file.
